Surgical Hearts
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Sure, being a dentist isn't the most…exciting career out there but it pays the bills. Sanji is a dentist and performs oral surgery on Nami. -L Takes place on Halloween, one-shot, a bit weird, fluff, cute,


Happy Halloween! Be safe.

Surgical Hearts 

My name is Sanji and I am a dentist.

I sighed as I opened the door of my sleek, black, Audi A6 and stepped out into the early morning light. I breathed in the cool, crisp, autumn air and grabbed my medium Starbucks cup of coffee out from the cup holder and placed it on the roof of my car.

Sure, being a dentist isn't the most…exciting career out there but it pays the bills.

I sniffed, then shut my car door and grabbed the cup of coffee and proceed up the walk to the dental office, setting my car alarm as I went.

Today I didn't mind so much though.

Why?

Because a few days prier, I met the most adorable, sweetest, interesting girl.

And I was going to perform surgery on her today.

Sure, it's an odd thing to be happy about considering the fact that this isn't an oral surgeon office and the poor dear would have to be awake for the entire thing.

But I get to see her.

Get to know her a little better.

It's not at all creepy I assure you.

She's eighteen.

And I'm twenty-two.

Though I am getting ahead of myself here.

To be honest I was just really curious about her.

"Good morning Dr. Sanji." The secretaries called as I opened the front door.

"Good morning my good ladies." I smiled at them, smirking as they blushed and immediately looked down at their paperwork.

What can I say?

I have stunning blonde hair, dark brown orbs, and one hell of a good body.

"So Ladies, what's my first appointment?" I asked, walking to the closet behind them and hanging up my coat, leaving me in a simple, black and orange button-down and black slack.

"You're just doing simple check-ups until ten-am then you have to do the surgery with…" Robin shuffled around a few papers until she got to the daily schedule. "A young woman named Nami?"

"Alright." I leaned back away from the counter and snapped on my name tag then made my way down the hall.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

The check-ups went as they usually do; with people denying the fact that they don't floss, children screaming and accidently biting down on my fingers, and grown men asking how I kept my hair healthy.

It was a normal day.

I saw Nami right on time, when I walked into the little office; she was already sitting on the edge of the chair kicking her feet back and forth.

"Good morning Nami." I smiled as I entered the room and took a good look at her. She was wearing a black hoodie with the words _We are the 99% _printed across and what I suspected were shorts and black ankle high boots.

"Good morning Dr. Sanji." She watched as I pulled out the cart and opened a draw filled with brand new surgical supplies.

"So we're going to take out that new Wisdom tooth today right?" I smiled warmly at her as I unwrapped the first set of instruments.

"Yeah…" She was nervous.

Not that I blame her; she was in a lot of pain which was why she was doing this in the first place.

"Alright I can't start until the nurse is here so let's just get your mind off of things." I moved away from the cart to lean on the wall opposite her and smiled. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

She looked at me suspiciously before snorting.

I nearly blushed right then.

That sounded a little too forward.

But she did answer.

"My name is Nami, I'm seventeen years old and I also own my own ship." She smiled concededly at that last part.

I raised an impressed eyebrow at her.

She owned her own ship?

Remarkable.

"So you like sailing?"

She shrugged and looked at one of the paintings. "You can say that…"

"Is that your dream? To be a sailor? A captain?"

"Is this your dream?" She countered back and locked eyes with me. "To be a dentist? You're really young…how'd you get to where you are?"

I stared right back at her.

Was this my dream?

No. It wasn't.

"I wanted to be a chief."

"Then why aren't you?" She asked simply.

My brown eyes bore into her chocolate orbs.

Why wasn't I a chief?

Good question.

"So?" She asked, sitting up further in the leather chair. "If you love to cook, why aren't you some sort of chief?"

I shifted and leaned against the wall, looking at her.

"Well…" I shook my head, my golden blonde hair falling in my face. "Because I'm afraid-" Was all I answered before the hygienist entered, pulling white gloves onto her hands. "Guess it's time to get started Nami. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. You're numbing me right?" She looked across at the cart filled with my instruments.

"Of course." I smiled and pulled on my white gloves.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

After two hours of surgery, I had finally removed the cursed tooth.

A feeling of pure relief flooded through my body as I placed the tooth on the awaiting tray and dabbed gauze at the edges of her mouth while the hygienist cleaned up the blood in her mouth.

"The tooth is finally out Nami." I smiled down at her immobile form.

She was too cute. Her eyes were shut tightly, her nose scrunched up and her fingers clutched the bottom of her hoodie.

"Mhn?" She asked, opening her chocolate orbs and staring up at me in worry.

"We finally got the tooth out." I smiled at her and began to remove some of the unnecessary tools in her mouth. "It took some time but…" I trailed off, watching as confusion passed though her eyes then realization then finally relief.

"Good…" She mumbled incoherently, blinking as the hygienist took the glasses from her hand.

"Hold on one moment." I reached over on the counter and grabbed a piece of gauze. "Let me put this in you okay?"I folded the gauze then took her chin in my hand and gently applied pressure as the hygienist removed the rubber holding her mouth open. "Okay Nami, slowly close your jaw for me."

I smiled behind the mask as her eyes fluttered close as she tried to close her numb jaw. "Yeah, your mouth will be numb for the next couple hours." I stated as I pulled the suction from between her lips and looked up at the hygienist just standing there. "Clean her up alright." I stated, standing and pulling off the blood stained gloves.

"Okay." The hygienist nodded as I left the room, tossing the stained gloves in the garbage and pulling down my mask.

"Hey Dr. Sanji." One of the secretaries called out to me as I leaned on the counter.

"Hi Robin." I smiled a charming smile at her. "Do you know if the guy Nami was here earlier with is still her?"

"Nami?!" A loud voice screamed.

I looked over to the waiting room and saw a young man wearing a red, button down and black slacks with a straw hat on his head standing up.

"That's him." The sectary whispered, sighing.

Wow.

That's who she hangs out with?

I shook my head and opened the door. "Are you with Nami?" I calmly asked him.

"Yes!" He leapt over to me, his tanned face creased in worry. "How is she? That took really long. Is she okay? Is she in pain?" He fired at me.

I leaned back away from him to regain some of my personal space. "She is fine. She can't feel anything at the moment. And who might you be?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Luffy!" He yelled, his large eyes turning into slits. "Take me to Nami." He demanded.

I sighed. "Sir please lower your voice. Follow me." I shook my head and led him down the hall to Nami.

"Nami!" He pushed past me and went to her side. "Awww…Nami." He sang and caressed the other side of her face. "How are you honey?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Damn.

No.

That's her boyfriend?

Shit.

I thought she was single.

She certainly acts like it.

"My face hurts…" She mumbled slowly, sitting up in the chair.

I sighed, rubbed my head and grabbed her shoulder. "Nami, before you leave please allow me to go over a few things and change your gauze one more time." I smiled down at her as I grabbed two new white gloves and began to put them on.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

It took me another twenty minutes to explain how to take care of the gum, how to take the pain killers and antibiotics as well as how to change the gauze. In the end, I was even more worried than relived.

That guy with her, be it her boyfriend or not, was a complete idiot.

He understood almost none of what I was saying.

And poor Nami was still a bit loopy from all of the excitement.

"Okay, Nami." I smiled down at her as I helped her out the door as Luffy paid the bill. "Here's my cell phone number – just in case something goes wrong and the office is closed- please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions or are unsure about anything." I ruffled her orange, messy hair as Luffy took her arm and opened the front door.

"Thanks Doc." He waved to me before leading her out the door.

I sighed and leaned against the wall and buried my hands in my hair.

That was her boyfriend?

That?

Him?

He was so…unconventional.

And loud.

"Dr. Sanji?" I looked up and rubbed my forehead.

"Yes Milady?" I asked Robin.

"Are you okay? Do you need an aspirin?" She jingled a small, white bottle and some bottled water.

"Yeah. Thanks." I pushed myself off the wall and leaned on the counter as she popped open the cap and took out two, white tablets.

"Headache?"

"You can say that." I mumbled as I tossed the two tablets into my mouth and chased them down with some water.

"That Luffy boy right?" She drawled slyly as she scribbled something down on a sticky note.

I took the excuse and ran with it; he was part of my headache anyway. "Yeah…so damn loud."

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

The following night was Halloween night.

When all the little kids and some adults would walk around town, ringing stranger's doorbells and ask for a trick or treat.

Most adults, however, would attend a party.

Which is what I did.

A good friend of mine named Usopp was throwing a Halloween party and insisted that I come.

Usopp was an inventor.

A crazy inventor.

He had black, curly hair and a long nose.

And seemed to live in overalls.

So, around seven O'clock Halloween night, I put on a simple, black suite with a black and blue pinstriped shirt and tie, stuck my favorite brand of cigarette pack in my pocket and left my house.

Usopp went all out for this party. His front lawn was covered in fake tombstones, and pumpkins, on his front door he had hung a witch.

I walked up to the front door and let myself in; he had a fairly large house. Not as big as mine but still big enough. As soon as I stepped in I was met with low, haunting music and the sound of people talking and laughing.

In the living room I found Usopp. "Hey Sanji!" He grinned.

I think he was dressed as a vampire.

But I wasn't too sure. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and had blood splatters on his face and on the collar of the shirt.

"Hey Usopp." I greeted.

"Have you met everyone?" He stood up and slapped me on the back. "Everyone! This is Sanji! Sanji this is everyone!"

I gave a little wave and everyone waved back with a collective 'Hi Sanji'.

"Make yourself at home man!" He elbowed me in the ribs. "Everyone's hanging out everywhere so be sure to say hello in each room alright?" He was about to walk away back to his girlfriend Kaya who smiled at me but turned around. "Be sure to go into the kitchen first though-Kaya made this amazing spaghetti and meatball dish and you have to have some alright?"

"Okay." I nodded and made my way into the kitchen.

I was going to try it for Kaya's sake, she was a sweet girl with a lot of money; not that I was interested in her or anything. But she always made sure to send me some food whenever she actually cooked.

So I walked into the kitchen through the swinging doors only to stop short at the island when I saw a familiar young woman dressed as a serving wench.

"Nami?" I raised an eyebrow and walked up to the orange haired beauty sitting on the countertop with an icepack pressed to her cheek. "Is that you?"

She turned to look at me, her brown orbs widening in surprise. "Dr. Sanji?" She mumbled, surprised.

My heart raced. "Yeah. It's me." I blinked and walked around the island to lean on the counter beside her. "What are you doing here?"

She shifted so that her body fully faces me and adjusted the long, flowing purple skirt over her long legs. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Sure…but you really shouldn't be out partying after surgery…even if it was yesterday." I raised an eyebrow and gently took her hand and removed the ice-pack from her cheek to take a look. "It's really swollen. You should be at home resting before you re-open the stitches."

She sighed and shrugged. "I know but my friend absolutely insisted that I come. At least for one hour." She rolled her chocolate eyes. "To be honest I just want to go home and sleep. My head's spinning." She leaned forward and clutched her head.

I frowned and rubbed her back, the ice-pack still in hand.

"That might be a side effect from the medication." I mumbled and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. "Here." I raised her head and placed the ice-pack back on her swollen cheek. "Why don't I take you home?"

It wasn't too forward of me.

I just wanted to make sure she healed well.

Nami sighed and looked up at me, her face turning pale.

"Nami?" I asked, and bent down to her eye level. "What's wrong?"

"My mouth…" She mumbled.

Oh shit.

The stitches might have re-opened.

"Hold on a minute Nami." I mumbled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hooked my other under her legs.

"Wha?!" She gasped and immediately wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. You're stitches might have re-opened. I'll take care of you." I spoke and navigated my way out of Usopp's house, avoiding everyone.

That was a plus of knowing his place like it was my own.

Within seconds I had her in my car, her mouth stuffed full of gauze.

I frowned.

I couldn't take her home because she was currently passed out and I had no idea where she lived.

Would it be wrong of me to take her to my home?

What would she think?

Beside me she groaned and shifted in pain.

That decided it.

I'll take her to my home.

I have the proper painkillers there.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

By the time we reached, she was half-awake with pain.

I placed her limp body on my couch and took off my jacket and got to work.

I grabbed the medical supplies from my closet and a small garbage can and sat beside her on the ground. First thing I did was prop her head up on some pillows then I tucked some paper towels around her neck and under her chin. Next I slowly opened her swollen jaw and pulled out the gauze.

Then blood started oozing out of her mouth.

Shit.

This isn't good.

I frowned and grabbed the ice bucket I filled earlier.

"Mhmmm…" She groaned.

"It's okay Nami. I'm right here."

With one hand I grabbed some gauze and tossed them in the ice-bucket with the other I propped her head up further so she wouldn't choke on the blood pooling in her mouth.

She started whimpering in pain.

Which I expected.

"Shhhh…shhh…" I cooed and picked up the now frozen gauze. "I'm right here." I mumbled and slowly sat her up and angled her head down so the blood poured out of her mouth and into the garbage can. "Shhh Nami…don't look. Don't open your eyes. I'm right here…." I murmured and stuck the frozen gauze on the swollen gum that was oozing blood.

"Mmmm…" She gurgled.

I sighed and slowly applied pressure to the wound.

It was then she opened her panicked eyes.

And stared right at me.

Oh shit.

Awkward situation.

My fingers were still in her mouth and she was fully awake.

"…Nami…it's uh…not what you think…you're bleeding…" I mumbled and rubbed my cheek against my shoulder.

Slowly her eyes traveled to my forearm where she saw blood stains.

Then blushed and passed out again.

I sighed and blushed a bit before breathing in deeply and continued to apply more pressure to her gum. After about ten minutes of constant pressure, the blood stopping oozing. Which was a really good sign.

I sat back on my coffee table and looked at her.

The swelling was still prominent on her cheek but it wasn't a blue black sort of color, just a ripe red. Her lips were stained in blood as was part of her cheek and her hair was messy from sweating.

And she still looked beautiful.

I sighed and pushed those thoughts from my head and began to clean up.

They were completely inappropriate.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

I decided it was best to let Nami wake up on her own, so to occupy myself I decided to make dinner. I made a light soup, baked a loaf of bread, and a small fruit salad. While I was making the salad, I heard some soft movements behind me.

"Hhhmm?" I turned around to see Nami standing in the doorway looking incredibly adorable. She was rubbing her eyes with both her hands and her hair was sticking up and tangled.

She looked so cute.

"Hi Nami." I tried to keep the amusement out of my voice but failed miserably.

"Hhnn?" She looked at me completely confused.

I dried my hands on a towel and motioned for her to have a seat at the counter. "Have a seat, I'll get you some juice and explain."

She cautiously climbed up on one of the bar stools and looked around while I poured her half a glass full of apple juice and made myself a quick cup of coffee. "I brought you back from Usopp's party to my house because you passed out and I hadn't any idea where you live." I gave her the apple juice and sat down across from her.

"Passed out?" She spoke with a lisp.

I suppressed the urge to laugh and nodded while sipping my coffee.

"Yes. You see you didn't eat enough, which I understand because it hurts a lot doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly while trying to drink her juice without spilling or dribbling.

I smiled as she succeeded.

"Don't worry, you're fine the bleeding has stopped." I reached across the counter to grab a bottle of prescription pain killers. "Here." I popped the lid and took out one small, tiny pill. "Take one Vicodin."

She tilted her head is worry but took the pill nonetheless.

"Good, I made a light soup. You should have some." I stood up and she nodded.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

After we both ate the light dinner, we went into the living room where I set up to watch some bad horror movies while she changed into a pair of my pajama pants, a white wife beater and a hoodie.

After a few minutes I heard her walk into the room and the clink of the ice in the ice pack she had.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I turned around and gestured to the wall of movies behind me.

I was a bit of a movie junkie.

I had everything.

And I do mean everything.

"Sweeny Todd?" She sat down on the couch and curled into a ball.

"Okay." I looked away from the adorable sight and set it up.

She was too cute in a natural way.

I knew some girls tried to be cute, but it always came off false.

I had no idea if this was an act, but it sure as hell worked.

I put in the DVD, grabbed the remote and sat beside her on the couch.

"Ready?"

"Yup." I clicked play.

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

We watched the entire movie without talking; but when it ended we just sat there in the comfortable silence watching the credits roll. Somehow she had wormed her way closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder and had one arm draped over my stomach.

I was happy to note that both my hands were visible thank you.

I shifted a bit and lowered the volume of the surround sound.

"I've always like the ocean." She whispered slowly, trying to talk even though I knew she was in constant pain.

"You don't have to talk." I murmured back, not wanting to break the warm silence that had settled.

"Something about it calls to me." She continued on. "Ever since I was little…like a siren singing a melody…I began working on ships at six…and I never stopped. I learned all there is to know and it's still not enough…" She held the icepack to her face and closed her eyes.

I smiled at her and sighed.

She was now waiting for some deep confession from me.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a chef, just like my dad…but when I was ten I found out that he wasn't really my dad. My real father had abandoned me at his restaurant. He just left me there with a note stuck to the pepper shaker. Chef Zeff took me in and raised me as his own. When I found that out I went on a search to find my real father, but I was young and had no money. I slept in a park for three days until this man found me, gave me a job and roof over my head. He was an oral surgeon. I gave up looking for my dad and never contacted Chef Zeff…I don't even know if he's still alive."

Nami looked up at me and placed a warm hand over my own and squeezed.

I squeezed back.

We then sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and loosing ourselves in our own thoughts.

It stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Do you regret it?"

I looked down at the top of her orange head. "It?"

"Not finding out who your father really is."

I thought for a moment.

Do I regret it?

"No…I honestly don't. I've come to the conclusion that he did what he did and I can't change it nor will I ever fully understand it."

She nodded and shifted the ice pack on her face.

"Take off the ice now." I reached down to pull it off of her cheek. "Ten minutes on five minutes off."

"I was adopted as a kid…my mother didn't want me…she abandoned me…I live with my sister Nojiko…our adopted mother died long ago…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shifted a little. "It is what it is."

I didn't know what to say to that.

So I said nothing.

After a few seconds though, I thought of something I really did want to ask her.

"Who was that guy? What's his name-Luffy?"

"Oh him…he's like my big brother. Always looking out for me and whatnot…he spends a lot of time on my ship, he's the captain…he's currently trying to get some cargo shipping contracts so we can put in the cargo vessel and pull in the passenger one."

He's just a brother like figure!

Thank the Gods!

"What a shitty Halloween." She scowled, which I knew only hurt her more because of her swollen cheek. "And it's all because of Usopp. I was going to stay home and have Nojiko take care of me while I stayed in bed watching a marathon of good and bad horror movies." She sat up and stretched.

"I know it's been a bad night." I stood up and began shutting down the home theater system. "But stay here the night and I'll take you home in the morning alright?"

She thought it over in her head before frowning. "I don't want to impose on you…"

"You're not imposing." I stuck my hands into my pockets and shrugged. "Besides…your good company." I smiled at her and watched the blush blossom across her face.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. So what would you like to do?" I looked at her and frowned. Though she was sitting up, her face was extremely swollen; there was a light sweat along her brow, gluing her fringes to her forehead. "Actually I think you should try and go to sleep now."

Her chocolate eyes opened wide at my words, and was about to protest before I cut her off.

"You're feeling ill, I know it Nami. In my professional opinion you should try and rest."

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

I had several guest bedrooms but I placed her in the one closest to my room; it was right down the hall. It was painted a warm orange color with a king sized bed dressed in white, probably not the best since she had only stopped bleeding this evening, and a large, flat screen television.

I saw her to the room and settled her in but she insisted I stay and keep chatting with her. I took a seat on the bed beside her and sighed. "Alright we compromised. You're in bed and we'll talk a bit longer."

She nodded and smiled and I saw a flash of pain in her eyes.

Her gum was on fire, I knew that but she wouldn't admit to just sleeping off the pain.

"I suppose I'll do the talking then? How about a story?" I raised an eyebrow at her and cleared my throat.

"No, I'm not a child! Tell me about your childhood and your adopted dad."

I licked my lips to by myself some time.

Tell her about my childhood? I've never told anyone that! Not even Robin, one of my closest friends. I looked down into her chocolate orbs and saw a look of pure curiosity and intrigue about who I was and what made me this way.

That decided it.

"Chef Zeff was a hard ass…he tolerated no wasting or self serving in his restaurant. And he taught me that as well. Everything in life has value, and anything that has value, must be cherished." As I spoke, she cuddled closer to me, watching my face as I told my story. "He taught me to cook and to help those in need, even if they have no money, every life is important. I learned the true beauty of life from that man."

"That's amazing…you look up to him so much…he's your real father."

I frowned down at her.

"Your real father is the one who sees you as his son and you admire to be like." She whispered. "He viewed you as his son."

I nodded. "You're beautiful." I whispered.

"You're handsome." She answered back.

I slowly leaned down, giving her enough time to push me away, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was the most incredible feeling; it was feather light, barely even qualifies as a kiss but ignited a fire deep within me, something I never felt before.

It was a deep longing to kiss her again, to worship her body like I'm sure no one else ever had. To discover her most hidden secrets and flaws and make her see the beauty in them.

I wanted to ravage her body, make her break down begging for release before finally succumbing to everlasting happiness with me.

But I didn't.

Instead, I pulled back, kissed her cheek and smiled a warm, loving, caring smile at her.

"Sanji?" She caught my shirt and held me there, hovering above her.

I read the question in her eyes and shook my head.

"No my beautiful swan. You are young and beautiful. We will date first, get to know each other." I leant down to whisper in her ear. "When we do it will be beautiful. I will make you feel so many wondrous things your mind can't even begin to fathom it." I pulled back up and watched the blush spread across her face.

"Do not be embarrassed my darling." I whispered my words, knowing if I spoke too loud it would embarrasses and frighten her. "I feel it too…the deep longing to be with you…" Gently, I ran my fingers across her swollen cheek. "You must rest now, you've bled a lot and your cheek is warm."

I kissed the tips of her fingers before finally standing and smiling. "Goodnight my darling."

_Surgical Hearts Surgical Hearts _

What do you think?

If you enjoyed this then check out the link in my profile.

Review please.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
